Lenses
by A-iroha
Summary: The glass that Yukio breaks the most in his life is his glasses, and there are various reasons behind it.


**Lenses**

Okumura Yukio kept at least three dozen pairs of glasses.

It became sort of customary for him to get a new pair almost every week since it was near impossible for Yukio to see anything without his glasses and he basically broke one pair every other day. Surely, the glass that he broke the most in the entire world was none other than his spectacles.

When he was younger, he was often bullied in school for his build and appearance – beat up by his violent delinquent seniors until he was black and blue, they never failed to remember to step on his glasses. Yukio could still remember that he would always cradle the pieces of broken glass in his hands and cry on the spot. Then Rin would always pop out of nowhere, beat the bullies to a pulp before dragging him home.

Yukio knew that he was not strong like Rin and neither was he as cool and good looking like his brother was. In fact, he had what others considered to be a dorky appearance and the only redeeming quality he had was that he was good at studying. That was why he decided to focus on his studies and did his best with every piece of assignment the teachers gave.

He didn't want to rely on his brother all the time and felt the need for him to be able to stand up for himself.

So, when he was approached by his father to become an exorcist, Yukio remembered that he was very happy. Elated that he would finally be able to get stronger, and stronger. It was then that it dawned on him that this was the perfect chance that he would be able to protect his brother. Defend Rin who had always looked after him.

But he wasn't good at the classes his father gave him at all. He was fine dealing with the theoretical portion, but when it came to the practical side, Yukio could barely catch up. He chose guns to be his main weapon but they were heavier than what he imagined and he found that he couldn't wave them around easily.

The three hour long daily training session became too long for him to bear and his glasses shattered on many occasions that he decided to start buying his glasses in bulk instead. But still he became more powerful, and no one dared to hurt him anymore. The class bullies started to leave him alone and searched for a new target instead.

When he finally passed the tough test and became the youngest person qualified to be an exorcist in history, Yukio felt genuinely overjoyed for the third time in his life. He had finally gotten a step closer to his dream. He was finally stronger than his brother. He was finally qualified to protect Rin.

Yukio then went on numerous missions and defeated countless demons, climbing quickly up the ranking system - but the best thing of all, was that he knew that he was reducing his father's workload. He wasn't the useless and weak kid that required protection anymore.

He was finally able to stand up for himself now.

This was the time when he finally started to reduce the number of spectacles he broke per week - because he could take better care of himself already. However it still didn't change the fact that Yukio would still visit the optician regularly to get new pairs of glasses and store the extras all in a drawer.

As the saying goes, 'better safe than sorry'.

When the paladin, his father, was possessed by Satan and perished, the left lens of his glasses cracked. Yukio remembered it clearly. That day, he had been doing his school assignments back in his dorm room like the obedient honor student he was. Thinking back right now, he probably regretted his decision to leave for the Academy so early.

If he remained in the church, something might be different. Father might not have passed away.

Rin might not have drawn Kurikara.

His brother might have stayed human.

And then, when his brother tried to be funny and accidentally smacked his glasses into the air before making the glass lens shatter against the top of his head _magnificently_, Yukio wondered if this was finally the last straw – especially when Rin showed no signs of remorse and was even laughing his head off.

Maybe he would wash his hands off Rin once and for all. But Yukio knew for certain that he couldn't, and he wouldn't.

Okumura Rin was his brother; the last kin he had left in the entire world.

Okumura Rin was one of his students.

Yukio pulled open his drawer and took out a new yet similar looking pair of glasses and put them on, savoring the look of utter shock on his brother's face when he saw the collection.

"Listen Nii-san, I'm going to go out to the shops for a short while right now. Make sure that you finish all your homework before class tomorrow."

Yukio watched as Rin's jaw dropped wide open from the shock. He was looking up at his younger twin brother with a blank expression which slowly turned to show confusion. It was so obvious that Rin had forgotten everything, even the very existence of the homework that was given to him – being the forgetful and clueless person he was.

"Don't say that I didn't mention this later but I'll give you three worksheets when I return, as payment for breaking my spectacles. And in case you forgot the class rules again, its five extra worksheets for every uncompleted assignment. Good luck in finishing your homework, Nii-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ao no Exorcist does not belong to me**.**

**Author's notes: **What's wrong with me and the sudden burst of AnE oneshots? Maybe I'm just too happy to be adding to the fandom of this series. Anyway, I guess that homework should be Rin's greatest enemy right now. (Does he even finish them all?)

Thank you for reading and please review ^^


End file.
